Pokédex/Manga/Pokémon Adventures
In Pokémon Adventures, only a select group of people have Pokédexes and they are highly respected as a result. The Pokédexes come in groups of three per region, and are generally given out along with a starter Pokémon from the region's Professor. The only exceptions to this rule are the second set of Unova Pokédexes and the Alola Pokédexes, both of which only have two. Each Pokédex has a holder registration system, meaning when it is assigned, the holder must register his or her name and fingerprints, which means each of the Pokédexes is only allowed to have one rightful owner. However, it is possible to transfer data from one Pokédex to an upgraded version, leaving the Pokédex that had its data transferred with no rightful owner, and thus, the Pokédex would be able to be reassigned to a new owner. It is shown that when the three Pokédexes from the same region are put together, a Pokédex will make a beeping sound as a signal to indicate that another Pokédex is nearby. This only works when held by their rightful owner, as seen in Gimme Shellder. This signal seems to apply for all models of the Pokédex, and the Sinnoh Pokédex holder trio refers to it as the "morning sound" (Japanese: 朝の音), due to it being used to wake the trio up every morning while they were together. Much as in the anime, the Pokédex in Pokémon Adventures displays the known moves of an individual Pokémon, as well as its current health, its cry, its current moves, and can even track them. Unlike in the anime, the Pokédex entries are usually taken directly from the games and as such contains readable text rather than having the information spoken out loud. The Pikachu interaction feature from was added to 's Pokédex, allowing him to see its mood (though he never is seen making much use of it, as was in possession of his Pokédex for most of the , and could tell Pika's mood on her own anyway). The Pokédex's function takes over much of the control the games give to the player, being able to prevent a Pokémon's evolution, whereas Trainers without a Pokédex have no choice in the matter. As seen in Wanted: Pikachu!, the Pokédex can discover where a Pokémon was first met by its Trainer, much as the feature added in allows one to view a Pokémon's origin. In addition to these functions, the Pokédex is able to record and project hologram images and can serve as a portable transporter with the assistance of a Pokégear and Mobile Adapter cable. In the , asks , , and to return their Pokédexes to him, so that he could upgrade them to National Dex. Though in the process, they get stolen by Orm and used by Carr to create a "black Pokédex" (Japanese: 黒い図鑑). Later in the story, the new Pokédexes are received by the trio, and Red's old one is given to Yellow, while Blue and Green's old Pokédexes are destroyed by . In the , the Johto Pokédex holders get new Pokédexes as well, though it is unknown what happened to their original Pokédexes. In the , the Hoenn Pokédex holders get new Pokédexes as well, though it is unknown what happened to their original Pokédexes. In addition, the Pokédex formerly held by Cheren was later given back to Cedric Juniper, and eventually destroyed. The third Kalos Pokédex was found by Malva along with , but it was destroyed after she deemed it worthless. There are currently 21 Pokédexes in operation, 4 Pokédexes destroyed, and 6 Pokédexes that have their statuses unknown, coming in ten models based on region and mode. In addition, there is Team Rocket's black Pokédex, which is also currently missing. While most of the holders have red Pokédexes, the Pokédex can also come in a variety of colors. Crystal, White, and Whitley have pink Pokédexes, while Diamond and Pearl carry a blue Pokédex and an orange Pokédex, respectively. Pokédex/Manga/Pokémon Adventures/Gallery of Images|Gallery of Images Category:Pokédex